Lost Memories
by kooritenshi
Summary: QuistisxSeifer -- the orphanage gang gets separated as kids, meet up again as teens. And I'm out of ideas so I don't know what will happen after that. I tweaked the storyline a bit. (changed a lot, actually -_-)
1. Chapter I: Adoption

"Quisty likes Squall! Quisty likes Squall!" Seifer chanted as he pranced  
about the room, a cocky grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Stop it Seifer!" Quistis begged, which was completely out of character,  
considering her usual 'bossy' self. "Please."  
  
Irvine couldn't stand Seifer picking on Quistis. "C'mon Zell! Let's shut  
Seifer up!"  
  
Seifer gleefully shouted, "Oooohhh it's Loverboy and Chickenwuss to the  
rescue! Just like always! Cause Quisty can't defend herself!"  
  
Tears filled up in Quistis' eyes and she started sobbing.  
  
"You're making Quisty cry!" Zell scolded.   
  
Quistis couldn't stand this. She kicked him where it hurts and shoved him  
into the closet. Now sporting a satisfied grin, she crossed her arms and  
glared at the closet door.  
  
Zell and Irvine barred the door and picked up as much heavy-weighing objects  
they could possibly carry and piled them at the door.   
  
"What are you children doing?" Edea questioned, suddenly appeared at the  
door. She had a way of materializing out of nowhere, especially when they  
lease expected it.  
  
Zell quickly made up an excuse. "Um...we found a monster and..we..locked it  
up!" He answered brightly. "It was bothering Quisty."  
  
"Well, let's see who this monster is." Edea said as she removed the chairs,  
boxes and benches away. When she opened the door, a cry split the air like a  
knife through butter and a figure came flying out of the open door.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMYY!!!"  
  
"Seifer! Are you ok?"  
  
"Th-they l-locked m-me up. It-it was s-sc-scary!" he shuddered.  
  
"You four, go into that room and talk it out!"  
  
*mumble* * grumble* *mutter*   
  
~In the room~   
  
"Can ya quit bothering Quisty?"  
  
"Why? It fun-fun-fun-fun-fun-fun-fun-fun!"  
  
"I'll lock you in the closet again!"  
  
"Uh-m..Fine! I'll stop."  
  
~In the Backyard~   
  
Quistis climbed to the top of the apple tree and sat down on a large branch  
to think. She often went there to cool off after heated arguments or just,  
as she was doing now, to think.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
Quistis looked down from the tree. Seifer was standing at the bottom looking  
up at her. Though he was tall for his age, he was no match for the apple  
tree, which towered several feet above him.  
  
"Go away. Chowdah butt!"  
  
Seifer shuffled away dejectedly, his blue eyes filled with misery. Quistis  
looked after him, feeling guilty. She tried to ignore the guilt, but it hung  
in the air until she couldn't bear it any longer and finally walked over to  
Seifer, who was sitting in a corner looking up at the sky, the way he looked  
when he was trying not to cry.   
  
"What did ya want?"  
  
"I jus wanna say...the closet's scary...."  
  
She scoffed, "No duh!"   
  
"And showee foe teasing ya."  
  
"It's ok..you wanna go play in a big hole I found earlier?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They walked away together toward the gaping pit. As they went inside, they  
saw a flash of gray and red.   
  
"What was that!?"  
  
Being extremely smart for her age, she quickly replied, "That's a Geezard,   
get out of here!" She grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out. Running  
as fast as they could, they flew through the screen door (the fifth broken  
one since yesterday) and called at the top of their lungs for Matron.   
  
"What happened? Quistis? Seifer?" Edea asked anxiously as she looked at their  
panic-stricken faces.   
  
"There's a Geezard hole in the backyard, Matron!" Quistis exclaimed.   
  
Edea went outside with them and, with the use of her magical abilities,  
eliminated them--all except for one, which leapt at Seifer. Quistis, who had  
just found a vine, strangled the monster with it.   
  
"Wow! Cool! This thing's neat!" She started waving it around the place,  
whacking it everywhere.   
  
As it coiled around a branch inches from Zell, Seifer yelled urgently, "Stop  
it! You're gonna hurt someone with that thing! And you're scaring  
Chickenwuss!" Seifer yelled.   
  
Zell was cowering among all the other vines, hoping desperately that Quistis wouldn't see him and use him as a target-boy.   
  
~3 years later~   
  
"Children! Dinner!" Edea called up the stairs.   
  
Quistis was playing the eighteenth game of chess with Seifer when she  
finished a move and declared "Checkmate. Let's eat."  
  
"Ok, I'm really hungry anyways." He answered, half-heartedly glancing at the  
pile of his chess pieces lined up in a neat row by Quistis' seat.  
  
"Children, I have an important announcement to make. Edea said. "You've all  
been adopted!" She said cheerfully. This 'happy' news caused everyone to  
black out.   
  
*Splotch!* Zell's face fell into a bowl of soup.  
  
*Crunch!* Seifer's head fell into the ice bucket.   
  
*Crash!* Quistis fell into the refrigerator.   
  
*Pang!* Ellone's head crashed into the frying pan.   
  
*Ping!* Squall's nose got poked by the butter knife.   
  
*Splash!* Selphie fell into the large sink.   
  
*Bam!* Irvine fell out the window.   
  
Edea sighed at the whole mess. "Not again!" she moaned.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Edea slapped a bandage on Quistis' cheek. "Now children, being adopted is a  
good thing." *Emphasis on 'good.'* She shook her head. "You won't be falling  
into refrigerators and out the window any longer."  
  
"Naw it isn't!" Came a cry from beneath a mass of towels, obviously Selphie.   
  
"Selphie's afwaid! Haha!" Seifer laughed. The towel-mountain quivered in  
rage.  
  
"Who are YOU calling AFRAID, icebrain!!"  
  
"Towel-girl!"  
  
"Oh well, at least we don't have butter up our noses and celery in our ears."  
  
"Hey!" screamed Squall and Quistis indignantly.   
  
Edea shook her head again s she slapped another bandage on Quistis' bashed  
up arm. "It doesn't matter, you'll all be leaving tomorrow night." She didn't  
notice the look of bewilderment on Seifer's face.  
  
As darkness approached, Seifer crept outside and sat down on the backyard  
steps. "It isn't true." 


	2. Chapter II: Au Revoir

Author's Note: ...someone told me to continue ^-^ so i guess i will...? =Þ  
Disclaimer: ..........................Squaresoft.....................*as if i'd ever be lucky enough to own ff8*  
  
Au Revoir  
~*~  
  
Quistis, Ellone and Selphie walked up to the room they shared. It was eight o' clock, an hour  
before their usual bedtime but Matron had wanted them to 'get a good night's sleep before they  
left.' This had only added to the horror of being adopted. Selphie was still a sniffling, shivering,  
cold mess because of the sink incident. Quistis was sniffling too, but for a different reason.  
  
"I don't wanna leave..." she said softly.  
  
"I bet thos' adocters are reawee big scawee monster witches tha'll try an eat us!!" agreed Selphie,  
wide-eyed. She gestured with disturbing wild gestures.  
  
"Adopt-ers," Quistis corrected.  
  
"I gotta secret for the guys, you kno, just so they'll remember us after they leave," Ellone added in  
her usual quiet voice.  
  
"That's a good idea. Can I add something to it? I was making something too. I'll miss them..."  
Quistis tried not to show the big tears that were brimming in her eyes. *I'll miss Seifer..*  
  
Ellone, Quistis and Selphie each put something onto Ellone's present for the boys. There was the  
sound of very soft footsteps. The three girls looked into the doorway, where four short, dark, guilty  
shadows stood. Irvine was the first to speak. "May we come in?" He asked politely.  
  
Quistis nodded. "Come on in."  
  
Seifer, Squall, Zell and Irvine tip-toed in and sat down in a little circle by the girls.  
  
"We have something for you." Seifer said importantly, as no one else was willing to speak now  
that the first task of getting in had been completed. The second he spoke, however, the four boys  
stood up and crowded into a circle and started pushing each other and whispering loudly. ("I get  
to give it to them!" "No! ME!!" "Give em' to me! I betta than all you!" "Shut up! I thought of it!!" "I  
made em' so I get to give it to em'!")  
  
Ellone quieted them. "Do you want Matron to kill us all? What would she think if she saw all you  
guys in our bedroom?"  
  
"Fine!" Zell huffed. "You sissies decide who will give it to them then." That, of course, led to another  
argument.  
  
"Are you dissin' Sis?! You little *$&!(%$(!^%@$" (Squall)  
  
"Who YOU callin a sissy!" (Irvy)  
  
"Chickenwuss!!"(Seifer) [duh]  
  
"*$&^)!$%!!!!"   
  
"@$(%!$(%!!!!!"  
  
"Shut UP!!!!" Quistis hissed. All the commotion died down at once.  
  
The boys looked at eachother sheepishly.  
  
"Okok, fine! One person doesn' getta give anythin. There's only 3 girls. And tha'll be Chickenwuss,  
since he called us sissies." Seifer announced smugly.  
  
Squall handed Ellone a fine silver chain with a sparkling sky-blue pendant hanging from it. Seifer  
gave one to Quistis and Irvine presented one identical to the other two, to Selphie.  
  
"It's to remember us by. The pendent is made of this memory stone whatchamacallit thingy we  
found at a shop Matron took us to." Seifer said solemnly.  
  
Quistis, Ellone, and Selphie stared at eachother in shock.  
  
"B-bbut we got one for each of you guys too!!" Selphie bubbled.  
  
"Really? I was gonna get one for meself but I didn' have no more money."  
  
"I'm going you all so much..."  
  
"Au revoir..."  
  
"What does 'Awww River' have to do with this?"  
  
"No! Not 'Awww River!' Au Revoir. It means goodbye until we meet again."   
  
The seven kids took turns hugging eachother. Seifer and Zell refused to hug eachother (obviously).  
When the light suddenly flicked on, Quistis had buried her face into Seifer and didn't notice the  
sudden brightness. Selphie was hugging Irvine tightly, as if holding onto him would save her from  
being adopted. Only Squall, Ellone, and Zell noticed. Matron was standing in the doorway  
wearing a dangerous look on her face.  
  
"What are you boys DOING in the girl's room!!" she thundered.  
  
"We were jus sayin goodbye!!" Seifer said bravely, his arms still circled around Quistis' waist.  
  
Matron's look softened slightly. "Well, I guess, this is very hard on you. You've been here since  
you were three or four. I will miss you so much when you're gone!"  
  
"Can't you visit?" asked Zell.  
  
"I suppose I could, but I really shouldn't. I'll visit the seven of you in your dreams. Don't stay up too  
late." Edea left. *Fated children..*  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Matron walked into the girl's room and said cheerfully "Rise and shine! Wake up! Put on your best  
clothes, it shows respect." She proceeded to the boy's room and looked disapprovingly at the piles  
of clothes all over the floor. She walked carefully past Seifer over to another blonde figure  
sprawled across the floor. Zell had gotten into another argument with Seifer, who had been  
teasing Zell about his bright pink bunny pjs. Zell had threatened to tell Quistis what Seifer said at  
night while fast asleep and sleeptalking. That had led to a fight in which Zell had gotten knocked  
out. He had a black eye and a black marker was next to him. There was a drawing of an  
enormous piece of poop on one cheek and a chocobo the other.  
  
After years of experience, Edea knew that the only way to get the boys up was to...  
"WAKE UP!!! THERE'S A FIRE!!!! RUN!!!" Of course, it always led to pandemonium and they would  
shriek and scream and run around. Zell would usually end up crashing into a wall. But at least, they  
would wake up.  
  
*BOOOM!*  
  
*CRACK!!!!*  
  
Matron sighed and mended the hole in the wall. "You have to dress up today. No ragged clothes.  
ESPECIALLY not the ones where you played with firecrackers. I will pack up all your things for you.  
I wish you would be as responsible as the girls. They had everything packed up and were already  
awake when I went in to wake them up."  
  
After a lot of mumbling and grumbling, Seifer pulled on a dark blue t-shirt. Squall pulled on a  
white t-shirt, Zell wore a chocobo shirt with a pair of long shorts and Irvine finally decided on his  
light brown jacket.  
  
The kids scampered down the stairs to eat breakfast. They had as much as they  
wanted to eat (pancakes, cereal, fruit, juice, eggs, toast, oatmeal, sausages, waffles, eggs,  
muffins, hash browns, etc.) since Matron claimed that it was a very special day. (No one would  
believe her. They were glum as could be.) Soon, too soon for the kids, a car rolled up and parked.  
Two people came out of the car.   
  
"Hello, we are looking for Selphie. We are her new parents." Selphie looked up from her toast,  
her mouth bulging with food. "What are you guys all looking at me for? I'm not Selphie."  
  
Quistis stifled a giggle.  
  
"Selphie, what have I taught you about lying!! I'm disappointed in you." Edea scolded.  
  
"I told you! I'm not Selphie!!!!" Selphie repeated, her voice sounding more urgent. Inside, her mind  
was shrieking *I shouldn't have said nothin. I shouldn't have worn this bright yellow dress. It's so  
short. And it makes me sooo noticable!!*  
  
"Come along Selphie, we have a new home for you." her new parents said pleasantly.. To  
Selphie, it seemed as if they were taking her to the Torture Chamber of Doom she'd heard  
numerous stories about from Seifer. They took Selphie's hand and tried to take her to the car.   
  
"I WON'T LEAVE!!! NONONONO!!!" shrieked Selphie to her new parents. Edea gave her the  
Look. At about this time, the other children had lost their appetites and didn't feel like eating  
anymore, despite all the good food. They followed Selphie to the car.  
  
"Selphie, Mr. and Mrs. Tilmitt are very loving parents. Go with them, Selphie." Matron prodded  
her gently.  
  
"I'm not leavin' my fwends!!" Selphie sobbed. "Not leavin' not leavin' this is just a dream! I'm not  
bein' adopped!!! She hiccuped.  
  
"Selphie..." Quistis choked, trying hard not to cry. The scene was too much for the children. Edea  
looked from Quistis and the other kids to Selphie to Selphie's parents.  
  
"Will you let them talk a little? It's been very hard on them. They've been friends for as long as  
they can remember."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tilmitt smiled. "Of course. We understand."  
  
Selphie ran first to her best friend, Quistis, "I'll miss you..." Her voice was barely a whisper. When  
she finally came to Irvine (saving best for last), "Irvy, promise you'll see me again."  
  
Irvine tried to smile. "I promise, Sephie, I promise." Irvine wrapped his arms around her. "Go  
with them," he whispered, "We'll see each other again." Selphie walked slowly to her new  
parents. "I'm ready to go." she said in an attempted strong voice. She couldn't look back at her  
friends. Gripping the light blue stone, she climbed into the back seat of the car. Edea took her  
belongings and put them inside the trunk. She went to Selphie and said "Goodbye Selphie..." She  
gave her one last, quick hug and left.  
  
As the car drove away, Selphie rolled down the window and said "BYEBYE!!!!!!!! I'll MISS YOU!!!!  
AWwW RIVER!!!" 


	3. Chapter III: Friends Forever

Quistis and Seifer were sitting on the orphanage porch miserably. Words weren't necessary.  
Their company and companionship mattered. Each of them were trying not to think of what would  
happen in the next few hours. They would be the last to leave. As they sat there, their minds  
drifted off in unison to what had happened the night before.  
  
~8:12 p.m.~  
Since Selphie had wanted to be alone with Irvine, Quistis and Seifer had been booted off to the  
boys' room. Squall, Zell, and Ellone had settled down in the hallway since they had been kicked  
out of both rooms.  
  
~In the Normally-Would-Be-Girl's-Room~  
  
"Sephie?"  
  
*mumble mumble mumble*  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. Matwon said you'd be the first to leave."   
  
Selphie burst into tears. "I dun wanna leave!!! I'm not gonna go! Never!! I'm not leavin you or  
Quishtish!!"  
  
"Don't cry, Sephie, we'll always remember eachother. We have the memory stones, remember?"  
  
"But it's not the same!! I wanna be with all of you!!"  
  
"I do too, but Matwon said all of us are leaving tomorrow...even if you stay, the rest of us won't  
be here anymore."  
  
~In the Normally-Would-Be-Boy's-Room~  
  
Quistis and Seifer still hadn't let go of eachother. (In other words, they were STILL hugging each  
other.) Quistis was crying. She didn't want to leave. No one did.  
  
"Why do we have to leave? There's no point. Why can't we just live here, there's nothing wrong  
with that, is there?"  
  
Seifer didn't notice his wet-with-tears-t-shirt. He was busy trying to comfort Quistis. "Quisty...I think  
we're gonna be transfered to the same place. And if we are, we'll see each other again  
someday...."  
  
Quistis looked up. "What makes you think that? Matron said we'd all be separated." Despite her  
words, her voice was hopeful.  
  
*I hope we will be in the same place though. I can't imagine a life without you...* Seifer thought.  
  
"You can't?? Really?"   
  
"How can you tell what I'm thinkin'?" Seifer demanded, his eyes widening  
  
"Blue Magic."  
  
He decided not to pursue the matter.   
  
"If we all get separated, promise me you'll never ever forget me..." Quistis whispered in a scarcely  
audible tone.  
  
Seifer heard her, he always did, even when no one else could. "I won't ever forget you, Quisty,  
I never will."  
  
"Thanks." Quistis smiled for the first time that day. Her sapphire-blue eyes shimmered with  
happiness.  
  
~In the Hallway~  
  
*YAWn--CHOKE*  
  
"Cover your mouth when you yawn!!" Zell muttered.  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
"I wonder what they're doing in there..." Zell said, an evil gleam twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"Don't change the subject!! Why'd you throw that shoe at me!!"  
  
"I bet they're..."  
  
"Don't think about stuff like that." Ellone warned. *You're jealous of Quisty and Seifer.*  
  
"What else would take them so long?"  
  
"I'm so tired...when can we get out rooms back!!!" Squall whined.  
  
"I am too! I wanna go to sleep!" Zell complained.  
  
"Be patient." Ellone told them, but they could tell that she wanted her room back too.  
  
"Let's break the doors down!! It's 10 o' clock! Matwon's gonna murder us if she finds us still awake  
right now!"  
  
~11:59 p.m.~  
  
The doors finally opened.   
  
"What took you so long!!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Sorry, we fell asleep." Quistis said apologetically. "It's so late..." She looked at her necklace.  
"Before we go to sleep, we have to do one thing."  
  
Zell groaned. "What crazy idea do you have now?"  
  
"Take out your stones." she commanded. The seven children took out their stones and looked up  
at Quistis questioningly.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Touch theml together and repeat after me..."  
  
~12:00 a.m.~  
"Amicus."  
"Amicus," the group chorused while Zell wondered if Quistis was really going insane. No one  
noticed that he hadn't repeated after he.  
"Semper.."  
"Semper."  
  
A warm cerulean glow surrounded the children. "It's the strongest friendship spell I could find in  
Matron's book." Quistis explained.   
  
"What does 'amicus semper' mean?"  
  
"Friends forever...Matron taught me."  
  
Seifer glanced quickly at everyone and said "Squall? Irvine? Zell? I didn't really get a memory  
stone like you told me to...the shopkeeper just told me it was an M-stone piece. I didn't ask for a  
memory stone..."  
~End Flashback~   
  
As the children, one by one, left. Only Quistis and Seifer were still there.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"You know that friendship spell you did with all the others last night?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take out your stone."  
  
Quistis took the silver filigree chain from around her neck. The jewel glowed brightly. Its color  
complemented her eyes perfectly. "It looks different from Selphie and Ellone's..."  
  
"That's 'cause I got you the best magical stone...it has more power in it than theirs...that's why I  
didn't have enough money for the memory stones and I got them that instead..."  
  
Their eyes met and lingered on eachother for a few minutes. "I wanted to make one more spell  
for ours. Just for us."   
  
"Mihi adamo te."  
  
Quistis recognized the meaning immediately. "How did you find out about those?"  
  
Seifer's face held a guilty expression. "Matron's spellbook." He gulped.  
  
Two cars appeared on by the driveway.  
  
"I guess this means goodbye..." Quistis said softly, a clear sheen of tears shining from her eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you." His voice came out strangely, sounding nothing like himself.  
  
"Friends forever?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Author's Note: thank u tami! i love that latin/english dictionary ^-^  
  
Will Zell be excluded from the group because he didn't say anything? *should he be?*  
Are Quistis and Seifer going to be transferred to the same place?? *of course they will* 


	4. Chapter III: Friends Forever *REVISED*

Quistis and Seifer were sitting on the orphanage porch miserably.   
They didn't say a single word, just leaned on eachother, each trying not  
to think of what would happen in the next few hours. They would be the  
last to leave. As they sat there, their minds drifted off to what had  
happened the night before.  
~8:12 p.m.~  
Quistis and Seifer had left the room to talk since Selphie wanted to be  
alone with Irvine. Squall, Zell, and Ellone had settled down in the   
hallway since they had been kicked out of both rooms.  
~In the Normally-Would-Be-Girl's-Room~  
"Sephie?"  
*mumble mumble mumble*  
"I'm gonna miss you. Matwon said you'd be the first to leave."   
Selphie burst into tears. "I dun wanna leave!!! I'm not gonna go!   
Never!! I'm not leavin you or Quishtish!!"  
"Don't cry, Sephie, we'll always remember eachother. We have the  
memory stones, remember?"  
"But it's not the same!! I wanna be with all of you!!"  
"I do too, but Matwon said all of us are leaving tomorrow...even if   
you stay, we won't be here anymore."  
~In the Normally-Would-Be-Boy's-Room~  
Quistis and Seifer still had not let go of eachother. (In other words,  
they are STILL hugging eachother.) Quistis was crying. She didn't want   
to leave. No one did.  
"Why do we have to leave? There's no point. Why can't we just live  
here, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
Seifer did not notice his wet-with-tears-t-shirt. He was busy trying to  
comfort Quistis. "Quisty...I think we're gonna be transfered to the same  
place."  
Quistis looked up. "What makes you think that? Matron said we'd all  
be seperated." Despite her words, her voice was hopeful.  
*I hope we will be in the same place though. I can't imagine a life   
without you...* Seifer thought.  
"You can't?? Really?"   
"How can you tell what I'm thinkin'?"  
"Blue Magic. Extra Sensory Perception."  
Seifer decided not to pursue the matter.   
"If we all get seperated, promise me you'll never forget me..." Quistis  
whispered in a scarcely audible tone.  
Seifer heard her, he always did, even when no one else could. "I   
won't ever forget you, Quisty, I never will."  
"Thanks." Quistis smiled for the first time that day. Her sapphire-blue  
eyes shimmered with happiness.  
~In the Hallway~  
*YAWn--CHOKE*  
"Cover your mouth when you yawn!!" Zell muttered.  
"What's your problem!!"  
"I wonder what they're doing in there..." Zell said, an evil gleam  
twinkling in his eyes.  
"Don't change the subject!! Why'd you throw that shoe at me!!"  
"I bet they're..."  
"Don't think about stuff like that." Ellone said.  
"What else would take them so long?"  
"I'm so tired...when can we get out rooms back!!!" Squall whined.  
"I am too! I wanna go to sleep!" Zell complained.  
"Be patient." Ellone told them, but they could tell that she wanted her  
room back too.  
"Let's break the doors down!! It's 10 o' clock! Matwon's gonna murder   
us if she finds us still awake right now!"  
~11:59 p.m.~  
The doors finally open.  
"What took you so long!!" Zell yelled.  
"Sorry, we fell asleep." Quistis said apologetically. "It's so late..."  
Quistis looked at her necklace. "Before we go to sleep, we have to  
do one thing."  
Zell groaned. "What crazy idea do you have now?"  
"Take out your stones." she commanded. The seven children  
took out their stones and looked at Quistis questioningly.  
"Now what?"  
"Put them all together and repeat after me..."  
~12:00 a.m.~  
"We."  
"We," the group chorused while Zell wondered if Quistis was really  
going insane. No one noticed that he hadn't said anything.  
"Will."  
"Will."  
"Always."  
"Always."  
"Be."  
"Be."  
"FRIENDS FOREVER!!!"  
"FRIENDS FOREVER!!!"  
A warm cerulean glow surrounded the children. "It's the strongest  
friendship spell I could find in Matron's book." Quistis explained.   
Seifer glanced quickly at everyone and said "Squall? Irvine? Zell? I didn't   
really get a memory stone like you told me to...the shopkeeper just told  
me it was a magical stone. I didn't ask for a memory stone..."   
"WHAT?! You didn't?!" screeched Irvine. "How are we supposed to   
remember eachother?!"  
"Hey! It's not my fault you ditched me and left ME to get them while   
you guys went to flirt with the girls!!" Seifer retorted.  
"Stop fighting!!" Selphie sobbed.  
~End Flashback~   
As the children, one by one, left. Only Quistis and Seifer were still   
there.  
"Quisty?"  
"...?"  
"You know that friendship spell you did with all the others last night?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Take out your stone."  
Quistis took the silver filigree chain from around her neck. The jewel  
glowed brightly. Its color complemented her eyes perfectly. "It looks  
different from Selphie and Ellone's..."  
"I got you the best magical stone...it has more power in it than theirs...  
that's why i didn't have enough money for the memory stones and i got   
them that instead...I wanted to make sure that you would never, ever  
forget me..."  
Their eyes met and lingered on eachother for a few minutes.  
Two cars appeared on by the driveway. Gravel scuttled and   
bounced from under the tires.  
"I guess this means goodbye..." Quistis said softly, her eyes brimming  
with tears.  
"I'll miss you."  
"Friends forever?"  
"Friends forever."  
  
Author's Note: Will Zell be excluded from the group because he didn't  
say anything? Are Quistis and Seifer going to be transferred to the   
same place?? good question, i have no idea =Þ ideas please?? 


	5. Chapter IV: Fish!

Fish!  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: hiiii again! we're back! did ya think this fic was completely gone and dead forever?  
:D well, me and tyrael wrote this awhile back and i unearthed it from a pile of rubble so here it is!  
we haven't written anything for this fic for nearly a whole entire year...@_@ R&R please!  
  
"Die Seifer die!" Squall shouted while running through the streets of Balamb, their new home,  
pelting the blond boy with stones, occasionally pausing to refill his pockets with more ammunition.  
Seifer was fleeing on his new pair of rollerblades with Quistis on her new BMX bike. Seifer was  
about to turn around to defend himself instead of running for his life like a little coward when  
Quistis pulled him back abruptly.  
  
"Stop it, Squall! We just wanna go fishing!" Quistis nagged as she gestured to the fishing poles  
strapped to their backs.  
  
"Then take me with you!" Squall demanded jealously.  
  
"Fine! Only if you stop throwing those rocks and stones at me!" sniffed Seifer.  
  
"Okay, I promise! I bet I can whup your butts and get the first fish!!" Squall boasted.  
  
They raced each other to the fishing dock, hooked worms for bait, and cast their lines out. Sure  
enough, Squall felt a sharp pull on his line almost immediately. He paused to look at the  
gargantuan, ominous shadow under the blue-green waters.  
  
"Uh..Quistis? Seifer? A litto help here?" His plea came a bit too late. The creature tugged sharply,  
sending Squall flying into the ocean.  
  
Quistis collapsed onto the deck into a hopeless fit of giggles. Seifer made a futile attempt not to  
laugh, but a floodgate of laughter broke its way past his desperately clamped-shut mouth as  
Squall emerged from the water, drenched from head to toe, with kelp and seaweed slowly  
slipping and sliding off his cheeks.  
  
After wringing the water out of his prized spiky hair, he proceeded to wring out the grimy sea  
water on his clothes on to Seifer, who was now lying on the floor, pounding the ground, pointing  
and laughinging at him, he noticed Quistis, usually calm and collected, with happy tears streaming  
down her cheeks as she rolled around, giggling. Squall proceeded to pick off the seaweed to stick  
onto Quistis' face. Seifer took a flying leap, sending Squall right back into the ocean.  
  
"I'm not going down alone this time!" Squall yelled, dragging Quistis into the water along with him.  
Quistis shrieked and plunged into the water. Seifer roared with laughter, holding his stomach.  
"Oh very funny!!" Quistis said sarcastically. "Help me get outta here!" Seifer helped Quistis, then  
Squall, back onto the dock.  
  
"Here." He handed them towels, which they both accepted gratefully. He sat down beside them,  
with their legs dangling over the side of the dock, and took in his surroundings. "Hey! What's that?"  
He pointed to a towering majestic building occupying the hillside.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that!" Quistis mumbled as she turned toward Seifer's pointing finger and started to towel  
her hair. "That's Balamb Garden. They erected the place a few days ago. I'm surprised you  
haven't noticed!"  
  
Squall looked thoughtful. "I might go there sometime.."  
  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
"Cool! Now let's go over to Zell's place. We could prob'ly get a cookie or something..oh there's  
something on your line," Squall pointed to Quistis' fishing pole.  
  
Quistis snatched up the pole and played with the twine. "Dude people! Some help here?" Seifer  
grabbed Quistis' waist and Squall grabbed Seifer's shoulders. "Ok, people! PULL!" Yanking with  
all their strength, they moved in sync with each other and the fish was sent flopping onto the dock.  
  
"Wow!" Seifer gawked at the flopping fish.  
  
"My first big catch!" Quistis squealed cheerfully, "Let's give it to Mrs. Dincht!"  
  
"First?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving you guys at least 50 cookies for the past two weeks!" Quistis snapped angrily.  
"Sometimes, boys can be so ignorant!" She noticed Seifer and Squall's hurt frowns and quickly  
amended, "Besides! You're allergic to fish!" And I HATE fish! And your mom doesn't bother with  
cooking!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's the truth." Quistis shrugged innocently.  
  
"Whatever, let's deliver the fish before it starts to smell funny." Squall took ahold of the fish and  
began to walk in Zell's compound's direction.  
  
Quistis easily overtook him, looking back and sticking her tongue out at him. "Blehhh!"  
  
Squall frowned as Seifer too, overtook him. "C'mon guys! Wait up!" He protested, hurrying to  
catch up with them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis arrived three minutes earlier than the others. She was about to knock on the door when..  
  
"Quisty! HI!!!!" She heard a familiar voice call out. Turning around, she saw...  
  
"Fujin!" Hopping off her bike and running forward, she gave her friend a quick, fond hug, "I  
haven't seen you in months! Where've you been?"  
  
A smile played on the albino's lips. "Been out training with my cousin!"  
  
"Hyne! I missed you so much! Training, huh? Gee, I wish I could fight like you!"  
  
Fujin slipped her backpack off her shoulders and took out a box. "Well, since I missed your  
birthday, I got you something.. Happy belated birthday!"  
  
"Oh no, you really shouldn't have! You didn't have to get me anything.."  
  
"I know..but I wanted to!" Fujin placed the box in Quistis' arms. "Open it! I think you'll like it!"  
  
Quistis noted the heavy weight and slipped off the cord holding the box together. She fumbled  
with the newspaper binding the box, but eventually got it off. *No wonder the thing's so heavy,  
the box is made of oak!* She thought, popping the lid open and gasped as her eyes fell on the  
wondrous gift. "Its..it's...it's.."  
  
"Well?" Fujin inquired hopefully.  
  
"It's...beautiful!!"  
  
At that moment, Squall and Seifer rounded the corner.  
  
"Hey Fujin! Long time no see!" Squall shouted.  
  
Fujin nodded and smiled. "Hello, Squall!"  
  
"Whoa!" Seifer breathed as he looked over Quistis' shoulder. "That's one cool chain whip!"  
  
"Yeah! Cool, huh?" She said as she hugged Fujin with her free arm.  
  
"Well, I figured if you could threaten the guys at school with a grape vine and use it like a whip, I  
decided to get you a REAL one! Hey! Clip it to your waist! It'll be easier to carry that way."  
  
Quistis did as was told. "Perfect fit!" She exclaimed, twirling around. "How does it look?" Before  
anyone could answer, a voice spoke out for herself. "My, my, it does look fitting! Better be careful  
of the blade, Quistis!"  
  
They turned around and saw...  
  
"Mrs. Dincht!" Quistis and Fujin chorused as they curtsied together. Squall and Seifer looked at  
each other, followed the girls' example and bowed awkwardly.  
  
"You children are so polite!" Ma Dincht chuckled. "Come on in! I'll give you a cookie!"  
  
They filed in through the doorway and sat down on the chairs circled around the table. Seifer  
grabbed the fish from outta--  
  
Author's Note: Let's call it Fish Space!  
  
--Fish Space and presented it to Mrs. Dincht. "Here! We caught you a fish!"  
  
She took the fish and smiled. "My dear, what a beautiful fish it is! Let me guess....Quistis caught it?"  
Quistis, Seifer and Squall looked at one another and blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
Fujin scoffed. "'Cause Quistis is the only one who ever manages to catch them. You guys either lose  
the fish or drop the bait!"  
  
"Do not!" Squall retorted, standing up in anger.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Enough already!!!!" Quistis interrupted.  
  
"Quistis is right," Ma Dincht set a tray of chocolate chip cookies out onto the mahogany table.  
"Enough is enough. Zell!!! Come downstairs! Your friends are here!!"  
  
There was a whooshing sound, followed by a whirl, and Zell stood in the kitchen...on his T-board.  
"Zell!! How many times have I told you? No T-borads in the house!" She snatched the T-board from  
under him and he was sent tumbling onto his butt.  
  
"But Ma-a!!!"  
  
"No buts! Now, I'm going to put this away for a week! It's dangerous to T-board in the house!"  
Grumbling and close to tears, Zell plopped himself onto a chair next to Quistis and half-heartedly  
reached for a cookie.  
Quistis patted him on the back sympathetically and looked up at Mrs. Dincht. "Um, Mrs. Dincht?  
How about if you give Zell just one more chance? I'm sure now that he knows the circumstances, he  
won't T-board in the house.." Quistis appealed.  
  
Ma Dincht looked at Zell contemplatively. "Oh all right." She agreed. "One more chance." 


	6. Chapter V: Jealousy

Jealousy  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was busy dreaming up ideas for Eternal Faith and throwing temper  
tantrums on ff.net, declaring that I would not write until I received X amount of reviews. So! Here it is! If anyone's still waiting for it..which I highly doubt, as I haven't updated in over a year _ SORRY EVERYONE!!! You're probably going to be extremely confused for this chapter since..yea..the stone Seifer gave to Quistis should work, shouldn't it?? Well, you'll find out soon in the next chapter...  
  
Quistis slowly opened her eyes. Another new day. Balamb. *Where did I come from?* She wondered. A daily routine. Wake up. Wonder where she came from. Get up. Teach a class while distractedly wondering some more. This was one of the frequent times where she wished she could act her age. Instead of like a 35-year old teacher who didn't deserve her job because she never paid attention. Maybe if she could act her own age, 19, then there could be a chance that she'd remember something, anything. She vaguely remembered someone, someone she had once been best friends with. But who? Absently, her fingers started to curl around something at her neck. Then she noticed there was nothing around her neck. *But there should be. There was. What was it?* She rubbed her temples and looked towards the ceiling, closing her eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
"Quisty?"  
  
"Go away, chowdah butt!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
"Uh...Instructor?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked abruptly at one one of her more loyal Trepies--too loyal, who was staring at her  
worriedly. "What is it?" She asked, assuming a calm expression while inwardly groaning. *Don't ask me out again. Please. Why did you have to interrupt me..I finally remembered something..*  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes..I'm fine."  
  
Damon [the Trepie] nodded and walked back to his seat. Quistis continued staring into space. Damn GFs. Sure, they were useful in battles, but did they have to take away memories? *And I could have used some of those memories now...* She thought bitterly. *I remember they were happy ones, but who were the people? Where was I?* It took her a moment to notice a a student's raised hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Um..it's time..to go.." She stated softly.  
  
"Oh, class dismissed." *I really shouldn't be teaching anymore. I never even pay attention. I have enough gil saved to last my  
entire life, probably...and if that runs out, I can just take up another job somewhere else that forces me to concentrate. Anywhere but here. I'll think of it..someday..away from all these distractions.*  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Cid asked. "You won't regret it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure." Quistis answered quickly, pushing the resignation form to Cid.  
  
"Why do you want to leave so suddenly?" Cid pressed, curious to know why one of the smartest people ever to set foot at  
Balamb would want to leave so suddenly.  
  
"I just..I just have to think things out. Maybe I can come back someday.."  
  
"Well," Cid sighed. "If that's what you're sure you want--"  
  
"I'm sure, sir." Quistis repeated, trying to maintain her patience and stay respectful.  
  
"We'll always welcome you back if you ever choose to return."  
  
"Thank you." Quistis said gratefully, then walked out the door, not sure if she would ever come back. "Well, at least that's done with..I'm finally free." Freedom. What would that be like?  
  
The house she had found the previous day in the forest seemed to have no known inhabitants. Her belongings had been packed in a short time. Once her mind was made up, there was little that could stop her from. She had observed the entire place, checking everything that was in the house and found it fit for living. Dumping everything on the floor, she resolved to unpack later, and walked outside. She stopped short at the sight of something glowing in the dark, shaded grass. It glittered invitingly, seeming to taunt her. As she knelt by the glowing object and reached to pick up the object, a rush of memories consumed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It doesn't matter, you'll all be leaving tomorrow night." It does matter. I'll miss her. I'm never going to see her again after  
after tonight. Why did they have to adopt us? Why couldn't I stay with her, forever and ever? I finally found someone who  
cares about me. No one else ever has. My dad abandoned me when I was a kid. He kept getting drunk and hitting me until he finally got fed up and kicked me out of the house, yelling for me to never come back... I was barely four. So someone dumped me off at the orphanage because they didn't want me sleeping in their storeroom for the rest of my life. Then I met her. I always thought, after my mom died, that I'd never be happy again. But when I saw her, I knew she'd be different. She cared about me, maybe she even likes me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell her this, but I love her. Maybe she'll never find out. I got her something at the shop Matron took us to. She'll probably like it, hope she does, then she'll remember me. Squall's better than me at everything. Even she likes him better than me. But as long as I'm her best friend and not him, I guess I can live with it. As long as we stay together. We'll be friends, friends forever..  
  
"I'll miss you." I love you. I'd have liked to say that to her. But that could scare her away from me. And I couldn't stand being  
away from her. I saw with her until two seperate cars...seperate...drove up on the gravelly driveway. Matron said goodbye. That she'd miss us. Then the two of us stood, looking at each other. I think I was crying. I didn't really notice. Tears were in her eyes. I could tell she was trying her best not to. Was I? I didn't even care very much. What mattered was that I was leaving her. I'd been praying so hard, for some miracle to happen. That the same person would adopt us. Then we wouldn't be seperated. It hasn't happened. I guess I was always supposed to suffer. My family. Matron. Friends...my best friend. The only one that stood by me. They've all left me. I hugged her tightly. Couldn't let go. Couldn't, until they practically had to pry us apart. She believes that we'll meet again someday. I hope we do. But it won't be the same, will it?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
